


Your Silver

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Stories of a witcher, Tony, and his mage companion, Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes care of Loki's wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For I5 "Never tried this on a human yet."
> 
> I had this random idea, I got obsessed with it, something came out of it.
> 
> Hopefully I'll go back to it one day!
> 
> Happy Halloween ❤

"I'm not sure if this will work. Never tried this one on a human yet." Tony admits.

"I'm not human." Loki reminds him. "I might be a man, but I'm also a witch. I can take more than you think."

Tony's eyes shine brightly under the moonlight, sharp and yellow, like a wolf's. Tony's silver dagger burns his skin, but the basilisk poison needs to be removed, along with the tainted blood. He doesn't dare to let it show. He doesn't want Tony to shy away.

They say witchers know no love, no emotion. Tony's care is proof against that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was just doing a regular patrol. The last thing that should happen was encounter a monster. Luckily for him, he also meets with a Witcher. (And a mage.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For G4 square of Frostiron Bingo: Sam Wilson. The secret challenge begins!

_ It was meant to only be a patrol _ , Sam thought bitterly,  _ now I’m going to die by a monster nobody has ever heard of. _

And, honestly, who wouldn’t be bitter about it? He was but a regular man, trained to fight other men, not monsters. Wishing things were different could no nothing. But still, he couldn’t help but have the hopeless thought that help was coming…

_ “Jarvis! Whoa, old boy! Here we are, stop now!”  _ he hears, and then another man appears at his side after dismounting his horse. The stranger stands in front of him, and pulls out his sword, and gets ready to foolishly face the unknown beast. The man waves him away, and he decides to go back, warn the others of the beast, and mourn for the careless fool that saved his life.

-//-

“Tell us what happened!”

Sam sighs, and downs his drink. “The monster was huge and I was praying for my life. It looked like a giant snake and I was sure it was going to swallow me whole.” He poses, shaking his head, and trying to dispel the returning feeling of fear. “It’s then that I hear the neighing of a horse, and a stranger jumps in front of me, waves his hand on me to go. As if he wanted someone fast to come back and warn everyone to stay inside.”

“And what happened to the horse?” someone asks.   
  
“I don’t know.” he admits. It’s that moment the tavern’s door slams open, and someone walks in, drawing everyone’s (or almost everyone’s) attention. It takes him a moment to realise that it was the stranger from before, dried blood over his clothes, as he seemingly without a care in the world, approaches an occupied table, and throws a sack at the occupant’s feet. He knows he shouldn’t, but he’s curious by nature, so he tries to listen in.

“Found the basilisk?”

“Basilisk my ass. Either that was multiple basilisks, or something else.”

“Payment’s off then.”

“Payment’s  _ triple, _ Loki. It’s not every day that one makes it out with a hydra head with them. And that’s me being generous because I know you. Be happy you’re getting your discount.”

‘Loki’ sounds like his patience is tested. “I asked for basilisk fangs, Tony.”

“And instead, you’re taking off with a hydra’s head of fangs, a set of eyes, the actual head, one vial of hydra poison and another of its blood. Don’t tell me you crossed the sea for three mere basilisk fangs. Could have sent your ‘fool of a brother’ as you call him for the errant, sure your stories make him sound like he’d do it. Or are you bored with being a court mage and ran away?”

“Listen here,  _ witcher _ ...”

“No,  _ you _ listen.” he’s cut off. “I told you that wasn’t a basilisk trail. I told you I was going to need help with whatever it was. Instead, you  _ ditched _ me, and I almost died out there. I. Almost.  ** _Died_ ** . Seven times Loki. I almost lost my sword, and my hand, seven times. Seven times Loki! In a fight, if you lose your sword, you die. And you’d be waiting here, thinking I cheated you on the deal.” He takes a deep breath, and stands. “You know what? Keep the damned thing. Don’t pay me. Whatever. I’m leaving.” He stands up and walks away, and it takes Sam a few moments to realise some things.

One, the man who saved his life didn’t die.

Two, the man was a witcher.

Three, the argument he had witnessed could have been deadly.

Four, perhaps the stranger could help him with The Problem that Nobody Talks About.

And so, he stands, signals for his friends to stay where they are, and follows the stranger, no, he corrects himself shaking his head,  _ the witcher _ , outside.

  
  


Witchers are legendary for their heightened senses, so it’s not odd that he’s greeted with one “I’m sorry for earlier” without the man turning to face him. He takes it as a sign to approach, and make his offer.

“So, you’re a witcher, right? I hope you don’t mind that I overheard your conversation.”

He sighs. “I’m sure everyone heard us at that point. We’re not actually going to burn your place down, if that’s what worries you.”

“What? No! I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. That, and offer you a contract. Not the usual witcher job, but, we need help.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I’m not sure how to explain, but, we’ve been having some issues with the local lord. Some folk keep on disappearing, and he’s known to hate nonhumans.”

The witcher looked confused. “I thought the Starks were somewhat tolerant to them?”

And Sam can’t help but laugh, bitterly. “Old Stark died forty good years ago, or so I was told. Wife slaughtered, son taken away…. He turned to the bottle after that. Died from the drink and mage Stane took over. Things are getting worse ever since that day, Clint used to say.” he takes a break. “Clint’s an old friend of my family’s. An elf. Went missing months ago.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” the witcher replies. “While we’re at it, what’s your name? So I know who to ask for once this is done.”

“Sam. Sam Wilson.” he introduces himself, offering his hand for a shake. “And yours?”

“Antony Carson” he replies, accepting the handshake. “But most call me Tony.”

“Well, Tony, it’s nice meeting you. And thank you for taking this job.”

Tony nods, and it’s that moment the mage comes out, looking apologetic. Tony smiles at him. “Hey, Loki, up to give me a hand with a thing?” and it’s curious to him that no apologies are said, but even the lack of any and all  _ “I’m sorry” _ speaks volumes of the kind of relationship they have. It’s one of mutual trust, perhaps hurt, the kind of bond people create after knowing each other for a very long time.

“Sure, what is it? Clearing out that hydra from earlier?”

“Later. This is more up your alley than mine. You’re better at people handling than I am, aren’t you?”

“Of course. What are we doing?”

“Sam? Please tell Loki what you’ve told me.”

And he agrees.

-//-

  
  


The rumour that a merchant of rare goods (Loki) and his guard (Tony) reached the city reached Stane's ears faster than they expected. The shady mage invited them in, with Sam offering to be their guide. He thought it was more like a pretext, because Tony seemed familiar with the place. Perhaps it was true, considering Tony had, possibly unknowingly, revealed knowing about the late Lord Stark. Or even one of his forefathers, since witchers lived longer than the average human. Tony barely looked like he had just passed his twentieth summer, after all.

"Ah, welcome!" Stane calls for them in a fake, overenthusiastic way, and frowns when he notices Tony's twin swords. His silver sword, especially, is a thing of beauty and masterful craftsmanship. The blade is sharpened to perfection and the handle depicts a dragon in flight. The scales of the beast are well-carved and the tail swirls around the blade's base, as though holding it in place.

_ Out of all Witcher Schools, the School of Dragon should perhaps be set aside from the others. Not only for the fame the few witchers that came from there, but their attitude towards the world. For one, they’re known to worship the dragons, for they say the first Master of Dragon was taught by one. Others will claim that said first Master of Dragon is one themselves, still masquerading as human, and teach the Path to those willing to search for his Castle. Perhaps this tale holds some truth, for Dragon Witchers never leave signs of their trade be seen, until it becomes necessary…. Or simply too late. _

_ Furthermore, while witchers are said to be devoid of any and all emotion, Dragon Witchers are said to indulge to the worst traits of men and beasts alike: violent and aggressive, arrogant and proud, cunning and petty, they're experts at mimicking emotions unknown to them. Woe to whoever stands against their silver, for they have no mercy to show. _

Well, if Tony was indeed one of them, it could only end well for their side, right?

Stane demands of them to leave their weapons with the guards, and Tony nods in agreement, and Sam can see him have a small grin. Probably because he’s planning something.

The guards laugh and challenge them to a bit of swordplay, pushing for “the stranger” (they didn’t even bother to ask for a name, the brutes) to bet his sword, the silver one. Obviously they can’t tell about craftsmanship if all they can comment is that “it looks like silver” and “will fetch a good price”. Tony still smiles during the whole exchange, and accepts the challenge.

He wins with barely moving from his place, and the guards don’t seem to like that at all. Perhaps they’re going to mount a new offensive, all against one, now that Tony has his back to face him. “Don’t look” he says with a smile, while signing something with his left hand, and the room goes dark. “Close your ears” he instructs, and he can’t help but be so captivated by Tony’s eyes for a moment, and how they glow in this dark room, much like a cat’s.

When he opens his eyes again, all guards lie down on the floor, and Tony is holding a set of keys to his hands, spinning it around playfully. “That looks like an awfully lot keys, wouldn’t you agree?” and walks out, finding in no time where the prisoners are held, and freeing them. Clint gives them both a nod of thanks and helps get the others outside. Proper thanks would have to wait until everyone is safe.

Tony asks him if he wants to go get Loki, after all, their job on finding the missing people was a success. Sam shrugs and agrees, having nothing better to do. What he finds is a surprising image: Stane in magical bindings, cursing at Loki with all he can. Loki yawns.

“Next time we’re going to meddle with human affairs, please find something more interesting and challenging.” Loki comments.

“Maybe you’ll take me to your home country for it, after all, you always praise the place.” Tony replies. “Did he say anything?”

“The usual threats a scared man does when he feels he’s losing what he deems important, in his case, the authority he stole.”

“I stole nothing!” Stane screams. “Howard died and I took over in his place, and I’m doing what he was too much of a coward to do, cleaning up this town from filth like you.”

Tony unsheathes his sword, his  _ silver _ sword, and brings it to Stane’s neck. “Do you recognise this? It’s silver, meant for monster killing. In your case, I’ve seen actual monsters with more heart than you. And so, you’ll have a monster’s death.”

“Who are you?!”

“A witcher, obviously. From the School of Dragon, the Golden Avenger, at your service.” he replies, with a mocking bow. “But perhaps, you’d know me with another name: Tony Stark, son of Howard, and I’m here to take care of some old, unfinished, truly  _ unsavory _ business.”

The sword moves like lightning, and Stane is no more.

-//-

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Sam finds asking. “I’m sure you’d do good for everyone here. Besides, hearing the name Stark alone can lift spirits.”

Tony shakes his head. “I have a different path in life now and, hard as it is sometimes, I enjoy it. I don’t think I’m cut out for politics.” he confesses.

“Me neither, so why are you entrusting me with this?” he’s genuinely confused, but Tony simply smiles.

“It’s only temporarily, Sam. Until you find someone who can do it properly. Someone the people like and trust. For now, you fit that role. I trust you.”

“I’ll try not to fail you.” he promises, and Tony nods, mounting his horse, Jarvis. Loki is on his own horse, and they ride side by side, with the promise of passing by again in the future.

  
  


_ Yes, _ he thinks,  _ that’s one story I’m going to tell for the longest time. _

And he was happy he got to live through this, and meet with the witcher and his mage. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki have a discussion about what it means to redeem oneself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For G1 square, Redemption.   
Or, as it turned out to be, a rejection to redemption.  
My love and many thanks to Q for being a lovely beta and Elly for checking if it fits the prompt (because I'm paranoid)

Tony’s birthplace has barely disappeared behind them when Loki stops his horse. It doesn’t take Tony long to realise and stop as well, watching as Loki dismounts. It’s obvious by his facial expressions, he’s confused and worried, and Loki doesn’t understand why. He’s neither weak nor fragile to be phased by what occurred last day.

Loki dismounts, and so does Tony, and the witcher walks close. “Hey, Loki, you okay? Did something happen?”

Loki shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong. Instead, would you satisfy my curiosity?”

“Sure thing.” Tony accepts. “What is it?”

Loki takes a deep breath, before starting with his questions. “Why? Why didn’t you stay back there? It was obvious you belong with those people. Why still stay on the road, travelling to places and help people who won’t even admit the gratitude? Are you trying to redeem yourself about something?”

Tony instead shakes his head. “It didn’t feel like I was going to fit in there, Loki. I’m too used to travelling, too used to violence, too used to just do what I do to be able to do what I do. I’m used to only taking care of myself, and the responsibility of a town is…. It’s too much to even think about it.” He stops for a moment, before continuing. “However, I don’t think there’s anything I have to redeem myself for. What would that be for? The monsters, or the people I’ve killed?” he shrugs. “This is what I was raised to do, remember?”

“But do you like it?”

“I don’t really care.” and there’s a finality in the way that says it. “What about you? Did you leave your home to seek redemption about something?” he turns the question around and Loki immediately has regrets about bringing it up.

Loki hasn’t forgotten why he left, why he’s taking this so-called ‘journey to redemption’, this punishment for his supposed slights. To leave and return only with great deeds and accomplishments in his name. What even counts as that, Loki doesn’t know. “I don’t think we know each other enough to outright tell you.” he chooses to say instead. “But if you were to make a guess, what would it be?”

“I don’t know you well enough to make a guess” Tony replies, matching Loki’s wit effortlessly, without bringing up that they’ve been travelling companions for five months now, a time that’s usually enough to reveal some qualities of people to one another. “But Loki, whether you’re redeemed or not about something is completely up to you. If you think you did something wrong, you can work to make it right. If it doesn’t, then you don’t need to find another way to ‘make it right’ to the point it causes you harm. But if it’s been forced onto you, if you were accused of something and are demanded of the people to redeem yourself, you don’t have to listen to them. You owe them nothing. You only owe to yourself, and to your own peace of mind.”

Tony’s words are filled with a conviction Loki knew he must have, but never got to witness. It makes him think that yes, perhaps he doesn’t have a reason to seek redemption. Perhaps he’s even earned that already, if one defined redemption as ‘doing good deeds’. He was, after all, travelling alongside a famous monster-killer. That would count for many, and even if it didn’t, it put Loki’s mind a bit at ease.

“Well, enough with the heavy talk now!” Tony exclaims, as though he could tell he was in deep thought. “Get on your horse, a new adventure awaits!”

Yes, a new adventure awaits.   
And I intend to make the most out of it, redemption be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, secret challenge (three or more squares in one fic) is done!


End file.
